Roto
by BekNeko
Summary: En un principio quisiste ignorarlo, asumir que era tan sólo otro de los juegos de tu hermano, pero no podías. Sentías que debías decir basta. [...] Él tendría que dejar de molestarte y tratarte como una más de sus marionetas. Puede que Ella lo hubiera dejado pasar, pero Dave no. No ibas a bailar siguiendo sus hilos.


NdA: Para este fic estoy trabajando con el headcanon de ftm!Dave y el de un Bro maltratador. La siguiente historia contiene material que puede resultar ofensivo. Si alguno de los siguientes elementos te resultan desagradables, no sigas leyendo.

TW: Incesto, maltrato y agresiones físicas, psicológicas y sexuales a un menor, violación/non-con (no explícito).

* * *

Estás roto. Esta es la única conclusión a la que has conseguido llegar a lo largo de todos estos años arrastrándote, una criatura perdida en este vasto mundo. Desde que lograste ponerte en pie por primera vez y pronunciar tus primeras palabras te diste cuenta de que había algo inconexo en tu interior. Esa sensación ha vivido siempre contigo, como una alargada sombra que oscurece los escasos momentos genuinamente felices que has disfrutado, pero cada vez que intentas aplastarla y hacerla desaparecer sólo encuentras aire. La sombra hace cosas extrañas. Le gusta jugar contigo. A veces cambia las cosas que hay a tu alrededor. A veces cambia cómo te ves a ti mismo. En ocasiones, cuando te miras al espejo, te preguntas quién es esa persona que está al otro lado. Te gustaría pedirle que fuera a buscar tu reflejo al otro lado, en el mundo de cristal en el que vive, y lo trajera a tu espejo. Sin embargo, Ella juega a los mimos, te sigue en cada paso que das e intenta interrumpirte cuando vas a hablar. Parece que quisiera salir del cristal y ocupar tu lugar. Cuando le dijiste que se fuera, fue la voz de Ella la que salió de tu garganta. Supiste en ese momento que era demasiado fuerte. No podías luchar contra Ella sin hacerte daño a ti mismo, así que en vez de eso le cortaste el pelo y ocultaste sus ojos bajo unas gafas de sol para convertirla en algo más cercano a ti, a Dave. Aun así, a veces puedes oir cómo se ríe a tu espalda, repitiéndote que eres de mentira, una copia barata, un muñeco roto que un novato juguetero trató de arreglar con las piezas equivocadas, y que sin embargo se las ha apañado para funcionar hasta ahora.

Tratas de no pensar en ello. Es más sencillo jugar a ser actor, poner cara de póker y ser el tío guay que nunca muestra debilidad ante nada. Cuando eras pequeño, esta actitud te salvó de volverte loco. Pasara lo que pasara, no te afectaba nada. Si las niñas de tu clase se reían de que tu pelo no era largo como el suyo, las ignorabas y seguías tu camino. Si los chicos del instituto señalaban tus pechos, que sobresalían un poco, y se ponían a susurrar, les hacías un corte de mangas y te ibas a almorzar solo. Si tu hermano llegaba a casa oliendo a alcohol en medio de la noche y se asomaba a tu habitación a ver cómo estabas y notabas su mirada desaprobadora e inquietante resbalando lentamente sobre tu cuerpo, fingías seguir durmiendo como si no le hubieras oído entrar con un portazo. Los inicios de tu adolescencia fueron un período oscuro de tu vida, y aún te estremeces pensando en algunas cosas que pasaron. En aquella época confusa, en aquella casa pequeña y asfixiante, con un hermano que más que familia era una especie de carcelero, internet te proporcionó tu único salvavidas. Aún recuerdas cómo conociste a John, tu mejor amigo, dos críos de doce años en un foro sobre animación japonesa. Él te presentó a su otra amiga, Jade,una chica alegre, con una personalidad luminosa y un optimismo deslumbrante; tú a su vez les presentaste a tu prima Rose, misteriosa, sarcástica, y tienes que admitir que un poco rara. Junto a ellos habías descubierto por primera vez cómo era estar con gente que te aceptaba tal y como eras y se sentía cómoda con tu personalidad. Quizá te sentías más seguro porque la sombra no podía alcanzar a quien no podía verte. Cuando propusieron enviaros fotografías te asustaste un poco; temiste que te empezaran a tratar de forma diferente si la veían a Ella. Porque Ella siempre intentaba estropearlo todo. Por suerte para ti nada cambió después de aquello, sino que más bien aumentaron las ganas de conoceros algún día.

Y entonces reuniste el valor suficiente para decírselo a tu hermano. No sabes muy bien qué pensaste en ese momento. Quizá creíste que su reacción sería como la de tus amigos, que te apoyaría incondicionalmente. Cada vez que piensas en lo ingenuo que fuiste te gustaría darte un puñetazo a ti mismo, echarte a reír a carcajadas hasta dejar de respirar o tirarte en la cama y fundirte con ella para que nadie vuelva a encontrarte; no lo sabes muy bien. Nunca fue tu intención abrir la caja de Pandora. Tu mente te dice que en realidad no fue tu culpa, pero Ella sigue susurrando en tu oído lo contrario, y tu corazón está demasiado perdido para distinguir quién miente y quién dice la verdad. Tu hermano se encargó de eso, e hizo un trabajo perfecto. Aún tienes cicatrices, sobre todo en la pierna izquierda y los muslos.

Recuerdas el primer día con claridad. Le habías estado dando vueltas al asunto durante mucho tiempo, y habías decidido al fin hablar con tu hermano de Ella. De que Ella no existía. Y así se lo dijiste. Le contaste que Ella no eres tú, que Ella es sólo un reflejo que sale a pasear y te persigue, una imagen proyectada sobre tu verdadero yo. Le dijiste que ya no eras Ella, que nunca lo habías sido, que tu nombre era Dave, que llevabas mucho tiempo escondido en la sombra pero había llegado la hora de poder andar bajo la luz del sol. Esperabas que lo entendiera, que pudiera verte a ti, a Dave, bajo el reflejo de Ella. Eserabas que reconociera al hermano con quien llevaba viviendo trece años. Durante un momento pensaste que se levantaría y te abrazaría, que pronunciaría tu nombre por primera vez, incluso que te brindaría una de sus escasísimas sonrisas. Pero en vez de eso, se levantó del sofá, asintiendo, y salió de la habiración sin pronunciar una palabra. No sospechabas que en ese momento habías abierto la puerta del infierno.

A partir de ese momento tu hermano, que siempre había sido una persona excéntrica e inexpresiva, se cerró aún más en si mismo y comenzó a actuar a tu alrededor de forma extraña. Pasaba los días fuera de casa y, cuando volvía bien entrada la noche, se encerraba en su habitación sin siquiera mirarte. Aunque sus ausencias te parecían extrañas incluso en él, lo que realmente te asustaba era esa sensación continua que tenías de que alguien o algo te estaba mirando. Empezaste a pasar las tardes encerrado en tu habitación porque, cuando salías, las marionetas de tu hermano estaban allí, y parecían seguirte con la mirada. Jurarías que se movían cuando no las veías porque cada vez estaban en un lugar distinto. En tu habitación, por el contrario, no había marionetas, ni la casa parecía tan vacía. Sólo estabais tú, tu música, las conversaciones con tus amigos y Ella, claro está, que por lo menos permanecía en silencio si no se la miraba. Así, entre tu habitación y, para tu desgracia, el instituto, pasaron las primeras semanas en una especie de limbo entre sueño y realidad.

Al menos hasta el día que encontraste la cámara. Recuerdas que llevabas toda la tarde en tu cuarto, como venía siendo habitual en ti, sin más ocupación que chatear con Jade para proponerle componer una canción juntos. En un momento determinado se desconectó, así que decidiste escuchar alguno de tus discos viejos. Mientras buscabas uno que mereciera la pena, y al mover algunos de los que tenías en la estantería, quedó al descubierto un pequeño objeto oscuro. Extrañado, lo sacaste del fondo de la estantería, comprobando que se trataba de una diminuta cámara. Una lucecita roja que brillaba a uno de los lados del dispositivo te indicaba que estaba encendida y grabando. No te lo podías creer. No entendías qué podía hacer una cámara allí, vigilándote. No sabías por qué tu hermano había escondido algo así en tu habitación. En un principio quisiste ignorarlo, asumir que era tan sólo otro de los juegos de tu hermano, pero no podías. Sentías que debías decir basta. No podías aceptar que invadieran tu lugar seguro. Si las excentricidades de tu hermano se extendían hasta tu cuarto, te habrían quitado el único espacio de la casa que te pertenecía por completo. Él tendría que dejar de molestarte y tratarte como una más de sus marionetas. Puede que Ella lo hubiera dejado pasar, pero Dave no. No ibas a bailar siguiendo sus hilos.

Con esta idea en la mente y la frente alta fuiste a plantarle cara por primera vez. Recuerdas su alta figura, una especie de torre que te contemplaba impasible desde las nubes. Escuchó en silencio todo lo que tenías que decir, cada palabra, cada pequeño detalle sobre su comportamiento que habías almacenado en tu memoria mucho tiempo atrás, y que en ese momento salía de tus labios en una especie de bola llena de resentimiento. Recuerdas haberle echado en cara que nunca había hecho nada por ti, que parecía que ni siquiera tenía en cuenta tu existencia, que parecías importarle más cuando era Ella quien ocupaba tu lugar. Que desde que ocupaste el lugar de Ella estaba actuando de forma extraña. Que estabas solo. Y cuando por fin vaciaste tu pecho de toda la ira que llevabas dentro, él permaneció allí en estoico silencio, su expresión indescifrable como una máscara de piedra, su mirada oculta bajo unas gafas de sol que te impedían saber si te estaba mirando siquera. Así era tu hermano, una roca fría y sin sentimientos que nunca debería haber tenido a otro ser humano a su cuidado. Cualquier otra persona se habría disculpado. Cualquier otra persona no habría hecho nada de lo que hacía tu hermano, de todos modos. Pero él no podía hacerlo. Era demasiado orgulloso para agachar la cabeza delante de su hermano pequeño y disculparse por cómo lo había tratado. Por cómo lo seguía tratando.

Así que hizo lo único que sabía hacer. Nada más terminar tu discurso, salió precipitadamente hacia su habitación. Pero tú no le ibas a dejar hacer eso. No ibas a dejarle huir y evitarte para siempre. De modo que lo seguiste. Recuerdas haber escuchado un estruendo al acercarte a la puerta, seguido de unos pasos rápidos. Recuerdas la voz de tu hermano, serena al hablarte desde el otro lado de la puerta.

—¿Estás seguro de lo que quieres?

No dudaste ni un segundo antes de responder. Si no te enfrentabas a él nunca terminaría aquella situación.

—Sí.

En ese momento salió tu hermano. Antes de que pudieras procesar lo que estaba sucediendo te encontraste contra la pared, tu hermano apuntándote con el filo de una de sus katanas. Apartó el arma lentamente, enseñándote lo que llevaba en la otra mano; otra espada, algo más pequeña. Sin una palabra tiró el arma a tus pies, dejándote espacio para agacharte y cogerla.

Cuando volviste a levantar la mirada te sorprendiste al encontrar a tu hermano en guardia, su rostro frío y sin expresión. Le miraste de arriba a abajo, sin entender qué quería exactamente.

—¿No dices que eres un hombre? Pues demuéstramelo.

Y entonces atacó. Recuerdas haber recorrido todo el pasillo, consiguiendo a duras penas esquivar sus estocadas. Recuerdas que tus brazos temblaban, demasiado delgados, incapaces de hacer frente a aquella enorme mole que era tu hermano. Recuerdas que al final tu espada cayó al suelo. Recuerdas haber echado a correr. Ni siquiera te importaba a dónde te dirigías, ni si te estabas metiendo en un callejón sin salida. Sólo querías alejarte lo más rápido y lejos posible de esa máquina que se había ocultado todo ese tiempo bajo unas gafas de sol.

Recuerdas haber subido las escaleras del bloque de apartamentos, tu respiración acelerada, tu corazón saltando como si quisiera salírsete del pecho. Para cuando llegaste a la azotea, tu cuerpo pequeño y ágil había conseguido ganar algo de tiempo a tu perseguidor. Te detuviste un momento para mirar a tu alrededor, consciente de que los pasos que sonaban escaleras abajo, cada vez más cerca, y te diste cuenta de que no había escapatoria. La azotea estaba completamente vacía. Sólo estabas tú, delante de ti esa nada rodeada por un bajo muro, detrás la puerta por la que saldría de un momento a otro aquella persona a quien hasta ese momento habías admirado. A quien en ese momento no reconocías.

—Aquí estás, _hombrecito _—La figura de tu hermano atravesó la puerta, espada en mano—. Ven a bailar conmigo si tienes lo que hay que tener.

Una risa surgió de lo más profundo de su garganta, cruel, amarga, que hizo que una parte de ti quisiera saltar ese pequeño muro y abrazar el vacío. Tu primer impulso fue salir de allí, correr aunque fuese en círculos, lo que fuera excepto dejar que tu hermano se acercara a ti. Sin embargo, te diste cuenta de que no podías hacer eso. Deberías hacerle frente. _Tenías _que hacerle frente si querías que te aceptara, que te respetara y te viera tal y como eras. Por eso no podías seguir corriendo. Ya no.

Lo primero que necesitabas era una estrategia. Eras más pequeño que él, pero también más rápido —como acababas de comprobar—, así que quizá podrías tener una remota oportunidad de hacerle daño si atacabas rápido y lo golpeabas entre las piernas. Sabías que él no se esperaba que de repente te abalanzases sobre él. Quizá por eso tardó un poco más de lo normal en reaccionar, dándote el tiempo suficiente para apartar de un manotazo el brazo que sujetaba la espada y darle una patada donde más dolía, haciéndole caer al suelo mientras se llevaba las manos a las ingles en un vano intento de protegerlas.

—Uh... Mierda —Se quedó un rato en el suelo, respirando profundamente mientras se recuperaba del golpe.

En ese momento aprovechaste para coger la katana, que había caído al suelo durante tu improvisado ataque, y así apuntar con ella al cuello de tu hermano. El hombre simplemente giró su rostro hacia ti, levantando las manos en señal de rendición, aparentemente inexpresivo. Por fin había acabado. Casi no podías creer que habías sido capaz de ganar a tu hermano. Aún eufórico por la victoria apartaste el arma, con una sonrisa a punto de salir en tus labios. Cansado y jadeante, te encaminaste hacia la puerta que daba a las escaleras. Te esperaba una ducha fresquita y un maratón de anime. Al fin y al cabo, uno no superaba a su hermano todos los días. Hermano experimentado en el combate con espadas.

Entonces notaste cómo unos largos dedos se apoyaban sobre tu hombro. Mierda. Deberías haberte dado cuenta de que era un truco. No deberías haber bajado la guardia.

Antes de que pudieses darte cuenta de lo que estaba pasando un brazo musculoso estaba rodeando tu cuello con fuerza, apenas dejándote respirar. Intentaste apartarlo, soltar ese lazo que te asfixiaba, pero tus esfuerzos eran inútiles contra la fuerza bruta de tu hermano. Otra mano pasó por tu cara y te quitó las gafas de sol. Escuchaste cómo caían al suelo detrás de ti con un ruido sordo, y una risita junto a tu oído.

—Nunca le des la espalda a tu oponente, _hermanito_.

Notaste cómo aumentaba la fuerza con que oprimía tu cuello poco a poco, hasta dejarte sin aire, mientras tú tratabas de escapar, asustado. No sabías por qué tu hermano quería seguir peleando; la diversión que podría haber tenido la pelea había acabado hacía rato. Entonces unos dedos se metieron debajo de tu camiseta, bajando por tu costado hacia tu tripa y haciéndote dar un respingo. La mano se quedó allí un momento antes de bajar al cierre de tus vaqueros, soltarlo y pasar sobre tu ropa interior.

—¿Pero qué...? —Tu mente apenas podía asimilar lo que estaba pasando. Lo único que tenías claro era ese sentimiento de terror, de que tenías que salir de allí lo antes posible si no querías acabar herido, o algo peor— ¡Suéltame de una vez, cerdo asqueroso!

Algo húmedo se deslizó por tu cuello. Su lengua. Y entonces, otra risa.

—¿Ya te has cansado, _Dave_? —El brazo que sujetaba tu cuello apretó su agarre— Pero si apenas acabamos de empezar...

Un escalofrío recorrió tu espalda. Estabas aterrorizado y no podías hacerle frente, pero tampoco podías quedarte ahí quieto y dejar que te hiciese lo que le diera la gana. Reuniendo toda tu fuerza de voluntad, agarraste el brazo que te estaba ahogando con los tuyos y tiraste con todas tus fuerzas. Un momento después notaste cómo la fuerza que te asfixiaba disminuía. Aprovechando para tomar aire apresuradamente, separaste su brazo unos centímetros y conseguiste el espacio suficiente para inclinarte y morderlo con todas tus fuerzas.

Soltando un grito, tu hermano te liberó de una vez, empujándote hacia delante y haciendo que cayeras al suelo. Notabas el sabor de la sangre en tu boca, un dolor punzante en la pierna sobre la que habías caído y el sudor frío en tu espalda. Cuando levantaste la mirada viste cómo tu hermano se dirigía hacia ti, y te sorprendiste al encontrar por primera vez una expresión en su rostro: ira. Su larga sombra se proyectó sobre ti, tapando todo lo que había a tu alrededor y dejando sólo su presencia que te rodeaba por completo, una rabia helada que penetraba hasta lo más profundo de tu corazón y lo atravesaba con témpanos de hielo.

—Me he cansado de jueguecitos, Elizabeth —Unas manos grandes te agarraron del cuello de la camiseta, tirando de ti hacia arriba hasta que estuviste de rodillas frente a él—. Si ni siquiera eres capaz de luchar como un hombre, más te vale callarte y aprender cuál es tu sitio.

De otro tirón a la camiseta te obligó a ponerte de pie delante de él. Casi no podías apoyarte en la pierna magullada, así que le diste un manotazo en los brazos y retrocediste cojeando hasta sostenerte en el marco de la puerta. Notabas como si tu corazón quisiera salírsete del pecho en una frenética huida, y apenas te atrevías a mirar a la criatura que decía ser tu hermano, que volvía a seguirte, acechando como un halcón a su presa, su expresión una mezcla de irritación y diversión que te ponía los pelos de punta.

Te giraste un momento, mirando las escaleras. Con la pierna así no llegarías muy lejos. Cerraste los ojos, respirando profundamente. Te diste cuenta de que tus manos estaban temblando, así que las obligaste a apretarse en puños junto a tu cadera. Una mano te obligó a levantar la cara, agarrándote la barbilla con fuerza. No abriste los ojos. No le ibas a dejar ver la humillación que había en ellos cuando él ni siquiera se dignaba a mirarte sin un pedazo de vidrio tintado ocultando sus ojos.

La mano desapareció un momento y te quedaste completamente quieto, esperando el primer golpe.

—Menuda decepción, hermanita —La voz sonó a unos centímetros de tu cara, apenas un susurro—. Esperaba más.

Entonces abriste los ojos, ofendido. Su cara estaba justo delante de la tuya, hasta el punto que notabas su agitada respiración sobre tu frente. En el momento en que se dio cuenta de cómo lo estabas mirando, una sonrisa torcida apreció en su rostro.

Así que, sin pensarlo mucho, le escupiste en la cara.

—Tú eres el único cobarde aquí —Tu voz estaba temblando y debías de parecer un pajarito asustado, pero no te importaba demasiado. No le ibas a dejar quitarte tu dignidad sin luchar.

Mientras tanto, tu hermano se había limpiado los restos de saliva de la cara con la camiseta, y ahora te estaba mirando fijamente con el ceño fruncido y la boca apretada en una fina línea. El hombre volvió a agarrarte de la camiseta, empujándote hacia atrás otra vez, de forma que ambos acabasteis otra vez dentro del edificio. Tú intentaste soltarte de nuevo, pero esta vez estaba preparado y sabía que era mucho más fuerte que tú, y fuiste incapaz de hacer que su brazo soltara su agarre. Forcejeando, los dos llegasteis a las escaleras.

—¿Pero quieres parar de una vez? —Le podías oír resoplar. Al menos no se lo estabas poniendo fácil— ¿Es que quieres caerte?

—¡Pararé cuando me sueltes, pedazo de mierda!

Su respuesta fue el golpe seco de una bofetada contra tu mejilla. Te llevaste una mano a la zona enrojecida, sorprendido y algo confuso. Miraste a tu hermano, que volvió a levantar el brazo y te dio otra torta antes de que te diera tiempo a apartarte, esta vez más fuerte, haciendo que te tambalearas y retrocedieras temblando hasta la barandilla de las escaleras.

Tu hermano se acercó, llevando una mano a tu cuello y cerrándola firmemente hasta que te resultara difícil respirar. Aún puedes verlo como si hubiera sido ayer, él inclinándose sobre ti, sus labios junto a tu oído al susurrar.

—Recuerda, hermanita. Aquí siempre gano _yo_.

Y entonces te dio un fuerte empujón y caíste por las escaleras, rodando en un revoltijo de brazos y piernas antes de acabar tirado en la planta inferior. No podías levantarte siquiera. Sólo había dolor, dolor por todas partes. Notabas el sabor de la sangre en tu boca, esta vez la tuya, y el dolor punzante de la pierna se había extendido al resto del cuerpo. Podías oír unos pasos acercándose a ti lentamente. Querías alejarte de ellos, pero tu cuerpo ya no te obedecía y te dolía la cabeza. Sentías la sangre pulsando a través de todas las venas de tu maltrecho cuerpo, tus pulmones hinchándose y desinflándose a ritmo irregular, tu mente descentrándose a ratos, cada vez más lejos del mundo de la vigilia.

En ese momento viste unos pies acercándose a ti y a tu hermano agachándose a tu lado con expresión indescifrable.

—Te avisé sobre las escaleras, hermana.

Te gustaría haberle dado un puñetazo en la cara por tratarte como si fueras Ella, pero en ese momento casi no podías moverte, así que intentaste arrastrarte lejos de él, tu pierna completamente inútil tras la aparatosa caída. No pasaron ni diez segundos antes de que él te detuviera.

Recuerdas a tu hermano cogiéndote en brazos ignorando tus protestas y llevándote de vuelta al apartamento. Recuerdas haber entrado en su habitación por primera y última vez. Recuerdas que te tiró sobre su cama, un montón de sábanas revueltas con algunos de sus muñecos tirados por ahí. Recuerdas el dolor en tu pierna, en tu pecho y en tu cabeza, que te impidieron salir de allí cuando deberías haberlo hecho. Recuerdas haber forcejeado con tu hermano sobre la cama, él mucho más fuerte que tú. Recuerdas a tu hermano quitándote la ropa, y a ti gritando cuando sus manos tocaron tus heridas. Recuerdas que él también se fue quitando la ropa hasta estar completamente desnudo frente a ti. Recuerdas haber intentado golpearlo, consiguiendo como resultado que te diera en la cara otra vez. Recuerdas haber decidido que no ibas a llorar delante de él pasara lo que pasara.

Recuerdas su peso sobre ti, aplastándote y dejándote sin aire. Recuerdas haber gritado cada vez que te desgarraba por dentro, pidiendo ayuda una y otra vez sin que nadie viniera a por ti.

Recuerdas haber dejado de empujar, de gritar, de luchar. Recuerdas haberte rendido.

Y también recuerdas lo que pasó al día siguiente. Recuerdas haberte despertado en la oscura habitación, encontrando el cuerpo de tu hermano tendido tranquilamente a tu lado. Después de comprobar que seguía durmiendo, bajaste de la cama y saliste de allí arrastrándote lo más silenciosamente posible. Recorriste el pasillo hasta llegar a tu habitación y encerrarte allí. Aguantando un grito de dolor al ponerte en pie, subiste a la silla de tu escritorio y encendiste el ordenador. Con el cuerpo dolorido y la mente todavía desorientada alcanzaste a abrir tu correo, suspirando de alivio al ver que Rose estaba conectada.

Recuerdas haberle explicado lo que acababa de suceder de forma automática, contándolo como si solo hubiera sido un sueño, tecleando sin pensar que aquello te hubiera pasado a ti. Y después, esperar su respuesta. Durante lo que fueron los minutos más largos de tu vida estuviste mirando la pantalla, intentando mantener la mente en blanco, pellizcándote distraídamente la todavía roja mejilla para esquivar los pensamientos sombríos que danzaban alrededor de tu conciencia. Y, a continuación, una corta línea de texto lila sobre el blanco de la ventana.

_"Espera un momento."_

Después se desconectó.

No sabías qué quería decir con eso exactamente. Esperabas de todo corazón que aquel mensaje significara que iba a ayudarte, que alguien iba a venir a por ti, pero una parte de tu alma se negaba a creerlo completamente. Esa parte estaba arañando tu mente con sospechas y dudas, llenandote de angustia, recordándote que no merecía la pena arriesgarse por ti. Que nadie se arriesgaría por ti, ni siquiera tus amigos. ¿Y si ignoraba tu historia? ¿Y si pensaba que estabas exagerando? ¿Y si decidía definitivamente que eras un bicho raro y se olvidaba de ti para siempre? La sombra se estaba extendiendo en tu interior, susurrando palabras mezquinas, repitiendo una y otra vez que te merecías cada golpe, cada insulto, cada revés que te estaba dando la vida; que todo lo que te pasaba era por tu culpa, por no haberte callado cuando deberías. Que habrías estado a salvo si te hubieras escondido detrás de Ella, en silencio para siempre, sin llamar la atención.

Y, por mucho que pensaras y volvieras a pensar no encontrabas otra explicación, y todo era culpa tuya, y sabías que tus pensamientos se estaban descontrolando, y que ese sentimiento de dolor que llevabas reprimiendo desde que te habías despertado esa mañana estaba amenazando con inundarte y arrastrarte a las profundidades, y que si no dejabas de pensar inmediatamente todo aquello iba a ser demasiado para ti, y te iba a aplastar hasta no dejar nada intacto, hasta romper y destrozar lo poco que quedaba de ti.

Recuerdas haberte deslizado bajo las sábanas, sin querer ver nada, sin querer oír nada, haciéndote una pelota como si eso fuera a servir para alejar a la sombra que intentaba escurrirse bajo tu garganta, hasta tu estómago, y desde allí llenarte de odio, de rabia, de miedo y de frustración. Intentaste taparte los oídos, cerrar los ojos; trataste de huir de la sombra volviéndote pequeño, aunque en el fondo sabías que era cuestión de tiempo que te encontrara. Y entonces estarías perdido.

Entonces fue cuando oíste las voces. Una era la de tu hermano, que sonaba nerviosa y algo enfadada. La otra nunca la olvidarías. Era una voz femenina, suave y elegante como un ronroneo, que respondía arisca a la de tu hermano. Recuerdas las voces alzándose hasta convertirse en gritos, a ti demasiado asustado como para salir de tu escondite. Recuerdas que de repente el ruido se tornó en silencio.

Recuerdas la puerta de tu habitación abriéndose con un suave chasquido. Recuerdas que alguien levantó las sábanas buscándote, rompiendo la oscuridad que te envolvía. Recuerdas a una mujer vestida de blanco. Recuerdas sus labios oscuros sonriéndote, su mano tendida hacia ti, sus palabras de consuelo cuando te sacó de tu habitación dejando que te apoyaras en ella.

Recuerdas el pasillo del piso cuando lo viste por última vez. Recuerdas a tu hermano mirándote desde la puerta de su habitación. Recuerdas que no dijo ni una palabra al ver cómo esa mujer te sacaba de allí.

Recuerdas haber subido al coche de la mujer. Recuerdas que te preguntó cómo te encontrabas. Recuerdas haber asentido, incapaz de expresar la gratitud que sentías. Recuerdas que entonces te abrazó suavemente. Recuerdas lo que te dijo entonces.

—No te precupes, Dave, todo va a ir bien.

Recuerdas haberla abrazado. Recuerdas llorar.

También recuerdas el dulce aroma de su cuello, que más adelante descubrirías que impregnaba toda la casa de las Lalonde. Y recuerdas la primera vez que viste a Rose en persona, corriendo escaleras abajo hasta estrecharte entre sus brazos. Recuerdas sentirte a salvo por primera vez en tu vida.

Estás roto y, aun así, sabes que eres afortunado. Afortunado de tenerlas a ellas. No sabes dónde estarías sin las dulces palabras de tía Roxy, sin los extraños esfuerzos de Rose por animarte a su manera, sin los detalles de las dos mujeres que poco a poco se han ido convirtiendo en tu familia.

Sabes que todavía tienes problemas. En algunas noches especialmente solitarias casi puedes volver a ver la sombra escondiéndose tras las esquinas y reflejándose en los espejos, pero en cuanto tratas de mirarla fijamente se desvanece en la oscuridad. Otras veces te sorprendes a ti mismo pensando en tu hermano. No lo has vuelto a ver desde el día que te fuiste de casa con tía Roxy. Intentas creer que lo que sientes es simple curiosidad por lo que le habrá sucedido a quien, al fin y al cabo, es tu familia biológica; pero en el fondo, muy en el fondo, sabes que aún te preocupas por él. Y eso te da asco, porque deberías olvidarte de ese monstruo de una vez por todas y seguir con tu vida, pero eres incapaz de borrar por completo lo que sientes por él. Porque es la persona que te crió. Porque lo que queda del niño que fuiste una vez echa de menos a su hermano mayor y le gustaría perdonarle. Y eso duele, porque no puedes hacerlo.

Así que ignoras esos sentimientos y sigues andando. Porque estás roto, pero sabes que si sigues caminando, paso a paso, quizá algún día las piezas de tu corazón encontrarán la forma de encajar perfectamente. Y quizás en ese momento podrás quitarte las gafas y mirarte al espejo, y ver a la persona que deseas ser mirándote desde el cristal. Y podrás mirar al pasado sin remordimientos, porque sabrás que lo hiciste lo mejor que pudiste. Y ese día, podrás soltar las cadenas que te anclan a la tierra y te obligan a seguir caminando, y alzarás el vuelo.


End file.
